Kikyo or Kagome?
by demonic-sesshomaru
Summary: When Kagome begins to have strange feelings towards Sesshomaru, a certain spirit decides to take it into her advantage, sending Inuyasha into a familiar past with only one thing he can remember...Kikyo. CHAPTER ONE FINISHED! fluff!


Demon-Sess: Hi everyone! I love Sesshomaru! Anyway, this is my first fan-fiction, so if you see any mistakes or would recommend something to add, just send in a review and I'll see what I can do! Also, most of my characters are OOC-ish, especially Sesshomaru. So for now, enjoy the show...err...story! 

**Rated PG14-ish for violence, angst-ish, language, blood and guts, and a little fluff. Probability of lemon: 38.9% chance in next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru (although I really want to) or any other listed characters in my fanfic. THERE! HAPPY NOW?!!? –mumbles about how the world is out to get her-

Part 1

Setting: The Inuyasha Forest/Near the Well

Time of day: Afternoon

"SO WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled across the wide hole separating him from Kagome.

"_SO?!" _Kagome yelled back. "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME FOR WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH ALL FOR YOU!??!

"YOU KISSED HIM!!" Inuyasha retorted.

"SO WHAT?! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO DIE JUST LIKE YOU DID!!"

"I NEVER DIED! AND ANYWAY HE _DID_ DESERVE TO DIE AND YOU KNEW THAT!!" Inuyasha shot back.

"OH YES YOU DID!! And he shouldn't have died...But anyway... YOU WERE KILLED BY A BOW AND ARROW JUST LIKE THIS ONE!!" She showed him her bow and arrows. "AND IT WAS SHOT BY A _GIRL_ WHO ISN'T EVEN A _DEMON_!!"

Inuyasha's face tinted pink. He turned away from Kagome and leaned on the tree he was shot to 50 years ago by Kikyo.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was silent for a while until she spoke again.

"Inu... yasha..." Kagome, looking down, shadows covering her eyes from view, said in barely a whisper.

'_Was she crying?_' Inuyasha thought. He turned around...but he was wrong. As soon as he turned around he saw her. It had all happened in just a split of a second. Kagome had her bow and arrow set, just as Kikyo had 50 years ago, aiming for Inuyasha's heart. Kagome's voice and image had meld with Kikyo's, her eyes had become solid amber and empty...they had lost their sparkle. '_HER EYES!!!"_

"DIE INUYASHA!!!"

Before Inuyasha knew what was going on the world went black. He felt the cold metal arrow tip pierce through his flesh of his chest and strike through something behind him...wooden.

All Inuyasha could remember was the sound of the arrow and the strange familiar eyes Kagome had.

'..._Is this really my sealing fate? To once again be cast into darkness by the one I...I...loved?_' He thought to himself_... 'How did this happen... I cannot remember...This feeling...is so familiar..._ ' He heard someone muttering a sealing spell – the same one that had been cast on him to keep him from awakening from his death like state 50 years ago.

'_Why am I tormented like this? What did I do to Kagome?_' He thought. He tried to remember but nothing came back to him. '_Why? Is it just not meant to... be?_' He wondered.

With all of his might Inuyasha opened his eyes enough to see the arrow through his chest. "**Ku**...**kuso**..." he muttered with some of his remaining breath. He looked down to see his feet were dangling above the ground and blood was where someone... had been standing when the arrow was shot... '_From Kikyo?_ _...No ...That was 50 years ago... But who is it now? I can't remember! This is different...But so familiar. _' As he struggled for air, he heard a voice, just a tingling vibration floating through the air. It sounded so familiar, but he could not seem to make out what the voice was saying.

'_There is somebody else..._'

Slowly, piece by piece, it struck Inuyasha. "Kagome!?!" His eyes were fully opened now and his ears twitched.

"INUYASHA!!"

"What!?" Inuyasha gasped. The voice... "Kagome? KAGOME!!!"

Kagome's voice echoed, sounding like it was coming from somewhere deep in the forest itself.

Inuyasha reached for the arrow with his last bit of strength. As soon as he touched it he was shocked with a spell but ignored it. He kept pulling and, despite the pain, he knew he had to get off the tree to find Kagome, even if she was the one who had just shot him.

Inuyasha's eyes lowered as the arrow sucked more life from him. It was as if the only life he was running on now was the fact he heard Kagome's voice.

"It's no use," Inuyasha breathed, letting go of the arrow feeling relief on his hands. "As long as she doesn't say 'Sit' I think I'll be okay," he joked imagining what would happen if she did. His eyelids lowered even more, and his breathing slowed dangerously as he blacked out again. As he fell unconscious his prize for putting the puzzle together, was a memory.

Part 2 the

Memory

It was a normal day... or so it seemed. Kagome had sensed a piece of the jewel so they had followed it to a large village. Demons had attacked and devoured the many of the villagers. When Inuyasha and the gang reached the village it was on fire and in ruins.

"Inuyasha, go find anybody who is still alive and bring them here. Sango, Kirara go find a way to put out this fire while Shippo, Miroku, and I will clean up the rest," Kagome had said. They all nodded and left to do their work.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was watching them in a nearby tree; waiting until Kagome sensed the fragment of the Jewel imbedded in his forehead. Sure enough, she did.

"Inuyasha, I sense a big shard of the Shikon Jewel... it's over there in that tree, but there is something else also...with enormous power!"

"I can handle it! Don't worry about me," he said as he took off towards the tree reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"Be careful Inuyasha!!" she yelled as he jumped off. Kagome turned toward Sango, Miroku and Kirara. "You guys have to be ready in case there _is_ a demon, okay?"

"Yeah, I bet there is. I mean, it's not like you just _find_ a piece of the Jewel laying around in a tree, let alone a large one like what you said," Sango replied grasping h as Kirara transformed into her **youkai** form and Miroku grabbed his prayer beads around his Wind Tunnel.

"All right... here it comes... " Kagome said anxiously as Inuyasha struck Tetsusaiga through the tree.

Sesshomaru jumped from the breaking tree on to the ground it front of the gang.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said, not surprised.

"Inuyasha, he has the shard!" Kagome warned seeing its glow, just inside the moon on his forehead.

"I know, but that doesn't change how he's gonna have my sword down his throat!" Inuyasha replied carelessly swinging Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged it.

"You are loosing your touch dear brother, **ne**?" Sesshomaru asked. "But I am not!" He held up his claws, starting to glow green, and struck at Inuyasha barely missing his leg, leaving a large melting tear on his pants near his shin.

"Inuyasha I think I can hit him!" Kagome said aiming her arrow at the shard.

"Kagome stay out of this! He'll kill you!!"

"If I wanted to kill her, I would have a long time ago," Sesshomaru retorted.

"What are you saying **yaro**?!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga at him again.

Sesshomaru dodged the blow. He flickered a smile but it quickly went out as he said "Oh it's much to complicated for you to understand."

"Oh is it?" Kagome asked. "Well this is to complicated for you!" she yelled shooting her arrow at Sesshomaru's back. It struck him and came out his chest.

"HAHAHA!! HOW'S THAT ONE, HUH? PRETTY GOOD, **NE**!? HAHAHA!!" Kagome did a little victory dance with Shippo but felt weird about shooting him. Sesshomaru gaped at the hole in his chest.

"KAGOME **NO BAKA**!!" Inuyasha roared. He turned around. 'He's distracted!' Inuyasha thought. "Hey Sesshomaru"! Inuyasha yelled. "WIND SCAR!!"

"NOT SO FAST!!"

Inuyasha stopped mid-air to see who had just spoken. A young black haired girl about the age of 8 had jumped from out of nowhere in front of Sesshomaru getting ready to take the hit.

"RIN!! GET AWAY!! NOW!!" Sesshomaru yelled at the girl.

"NO!! IF HE WANTS TO KILL YOU, HE HAS TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" Rin declared.

"So be it." Inuyasha jumped towards Rin, readying Tetsusaiga to strike.

"INUYASHA, DON'T!! SHE'S JUST A KID!!" Kagome exclaimed, but he didn't even hesitate. "Grrr... INUYASHA SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Instantly Inuyasha fell to the ground and appeared like a ton was being thrown onto his back every time Kagome said 'sit'.

"Ka...go...me..." Inuyasha wheezed angrily.

"Well you wouldn't stop, so I had to myself," Kagome said simply.

Miroku walked up to Kagome with a vague expression on his face.

"You do know that Inuyasha was our only real hope to beating Sesshomaru and now that his back has been put out by all of the 'sits' you said," Miroku said blandly. "We have no real way of winning."

"Oh... You're right... Oops umm... hehehe..." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Yeah. All thanks to you," Inuyasha grunted trying to get up.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you okay?" Rin asked, running up to him worriedly.

"Yes, Rin," Sesshomaru said patting her head. "It is just a slight injury, nothing to be so worried about."

"Oh, isn't that just such a beautiful sight, don't you think so Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up feebly using Tetsusaiga to help him. "The _evil _demon and the _good for nothing_ girl are worried about each other. Seriously Sesshomaru, you have a very big weak spot!" He suddenly got up and, ignoring his pain, swung Tetsusaiga at them, sadly missed due to his back.

"He sure has a lot of arrogance. Even if his back was broken in half he'd still find a way to make someone feel bad," Sango sighed.

The impact of Tetsusaiga's blow sent had Rin flying. As Sesshomaru jumped to catch her, an irritating voice trailed through the air.

"Umm...Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you?" It was Jaken. He had appeared out of nowhere.

"JAKEN, TAKE RIN AND LEAVE!"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken headed to Rin, who was trembling in fear near Sesshomaru's leg. "Come on human," Jaken said as he dragged her away.

"Be careful!" Rin begged as she was pulled out of sight.

"Ok so maybe one little problem is solved, but we need to fix the bigger one! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha struck Sesshomaru on his chest near the hole from Kagome's arrow, hoping to cause more damage than a normal strike.

The sword tore through Sesshomaru's flesh, causing him to fall to the ground in a pool of blood. His eyes had rolled up into his head, and the right side of his torso had been split in half.

"Is...is he...?" Kagome whispered. '_I hope not...WAIT A MINUTE! DID I JUST THINK THAT?_' Kagome nearly screamed out loud.

"Not dead," Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusaiga. (Kagome sighed in relief...'_Did I just sigh in relief?!_') "But I think one more blow should do the trick." Inuyasha turned his head toward Kagome. "Hey, Kagome. Is something wrong?" He asked seeing the mix of emotions of worry, sadness and confusion on her face.

"Oh," Kagome tore her eyes from Sesshomaru to look at Inuyasha. "I...I'm fine." Kagome fixed her gaze back on Sesshomaru again. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine." She said in a softer voice.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES I'M FINE!!" Kagome shouted.

"Well somebody lost her temper," Shippo squeaked. Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.

"Well fine. So lets just finish this guy off so we can get the shard and go home." Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga back out and prepared to strike again. He stepped closer to Sesshomaru, splashing through his blood puddle. "Sesshomaru, if you can hear me let me tell you, if only we didn't hate each other's guts you never would have died today."

Kagome stared in disbelief. That was probably the nicest thing Inuyasha had ever said to his half-brother. Kagome wondered if it was even possible for either two to have said anything _nice_, let alone to each other.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes closed and reopened. When they opened they looked normal. Kagome could see his beautiful golden eyes staring deep into her own... Kagome mentally slapped herself_. 'What is wrong with me?!_' Kagome screamed in her mind.

"I will not die to a **hanyou** like you!" Sesshomaru had tried to get up but slipped in the blood (a bit embarrassing). He closed his eyes again and sighed.

'_Sesshomaru, I love it when you get angry...GRRRR! I really need to stop thinking of him!_' Kagome argued with herself.

"INUYASHA JUST KILL HIM! HURRY IT UP! KILL HIM NOW!" Kagome yelled, thinking that if he died she won't think of him any more.

"Whoa what's the rush?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well..." Kagome had to think up an answer quickly. "Umm...umm...He killed loads of people. So he should die, too." '_God that sounded lame_,' Kagome thought.

"Whatever." Inuyasha shrugged it off.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes open, showing no fear or emotions while Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru as Kagome closed her eyes.

Out of nowhere, a small blur had run in front of Sesshomaru taking the full hit, blood splattering everywhere.

"RIN!"

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin smiled her last smile at Sesshomaru, and fell to the ground.

"**SHIMATTA**!" Inuyasha growled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome had opened her eyes after hearing Rin. "I thought the Tetsusaiga wouldn't hurt humans, that it would just transform back to the metal sword?!"

"It did. But that, with Inuyasha's added strength, could still kill a human," Miroku had stepped up towards Rin's body. "May she rest in peace."

"But..." Kagome trailed off her eyes darting to Rin and the now emotionless Sesshomaru. His eyes were very soft and his face was so... soft and pale...paler then usual. The blood loss was too much. Her mind was exploding with so many questions, including why she was thinking about Sesshomaru. "She...She-"

"She brought it on herself. And anyway it doesn't matter anymore. If she saw a dead Sesshomaru she would have jumped off a cliff," Inuyasha interrupted.

"But that's wrong! She wasn't supposed to die!" Kagome eyes started to grow wet.

"Apparently she put up quite a fight," Sango said, standing over by a tree, pointing to a lumpy little green creature and a staff with two heads lying beside it, as Miroku and Inuyasha ambled over to her.

"Jaken..." Miroku mused. "Or...at least I think it is..."

"It's kinda hard to tell..." Sango leaned over the lumpy ball, Shippo on her shoulder.

"Oh come on! How about we just watch me finish Sesshomaru off?!" Inuyasha whined. "Forget about the imp!"

Meanwhile, Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru and Rin, staring into Sesshomaru's slowly closing eyes. She looked again at Rin, who was still bleeding on the ground. Looking back at Sesshomaru, she noticed his eyes had now closed. She was toned out of the argument coming from Inuyasha and the others behind her.

"You're suffering...aren't you?"

Kagome blinked, dumbfounded at the question emitting from Sesshomaru, whose eyes were still closed.

"What...?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Tell me something. Do you like me?"

Kagome nearly choked on a little gasp from her throat. "Umm...umm..." Kagome didn't know whether to tell him her feelings or not. '_Why does he want to know...?_' she thought. '_He **is** evil_...'

"No...I don't..." She had come to a conclusion. She couldn't like him. He was going to die anyway. '_I like Inuyasha more though.'_ Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru stayed silent until Inuyasha came back.

"Come on! Lets just kill him now!" Inuyasha moaned.

Kagome was so drowned in her thoughts and the event that just happened, she almost forgot about Rin and the deep burgundy blood puddle which was now growing larger and darker that she was kneeling in.

"I hope he is still alive after all of that blood loss. I want to kill him myself." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru to determine if he was dead or not.

"He is alive," Kagome said very blankly, as if she had no emotions at all. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, until he noticed her eyes – staring at Sesshomaru, no glimmer, sparkle, nothing. Solid, lucid amber eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked warily.

"Yes?" When she looked up her eyes were closed, she sat, smiling at Inuyasha and opened her eyes. Normal.

"Uh, never mind..." Inuyasha turned around at Sesshomaru. He pulled out Tetsusaiga and lined its tip with Sesshomaru's forehead, where the shard rested. He pulled it back and struck.

Kagome's eyes welled up with uncontrolled tears, as the sword sliced through the air. Her heart raced and time seemed to slow. She then knew it was time.

Kagome dragged her feet in front of Sesshomaru, time still slow. She kneeled down in front of him and placed her hand on his cold ones. Leaning down, she stared deep into his gold eyes. Why she was doing this, Kagome had no idea, but to her, it felt right.

'_I am doing what is right. This is all I can do,_' Kagome thought.

She turned her head around to see Tetsusaiga slowly piercing down through the air above her. She turned back to Sesshomaru and said one thing before laying her lips lightly down on his.

'_I love you. Thank you and...good bye._'

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she slightly deepened the kiss, but he kissed even deeper then her back. Kagome broke apart and felt his cold cheek, as Sesshomaru stared into her eyes, confused look only in his eyes.

Time suddenly regained its normal pace, and the late night was stained red.

There was no voice, but Kagome's last sight was Sesshomaru's lips forming the word –

"Why?"

And that was when the memory ended.

End Chapter

Demon-Sess: So, how was it? Any reviews? If you are going to send in reviews, please include-

1. If you want Inuyasha to die

2. If Inuyasha doesn't die, who you want him to...you know...get it on with?

3. If you want any other major pairings, i.e. SanMir or InuKik ...etc...

4. **_IF_** you want me to make a lemony chapter with a pairing, and which pairing you want to have the lemon-ness together.

I hope every one liked it They better have...-sharpens knife behind back- -- Anyway, I hope I left everyone hanging! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ja ne! -Dramatically leaves to check reviews-

DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!

Japanese Word List

Kuso: 'Damn!' or 'Shit!' 

Yaro: Bastard

...ne?: 'wasn't it?' or 'isn't it' or 'right?'

Shimatta: Damn!

Hanyou: half-demon

Ja ne: See ya

insert name here No baka: name of the idiots.

Example: Kagome of the idiots

OR

Kagome you stupid!

Youkai: Demon (in this case)


End file.
